


One shot, Literally.

by NathanPrescott



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pls help my soul, dont h8, i have biology homework why, nathan im so srry, plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanPrescott/pseuds/NathanPrescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please, LIS fans, don't hate me for the title ;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	One shot, Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody hates me...everybody.  
> Just gotta let g- READ THIS

Another forceful kick was sent to my stomach, knocking the breath out of me.  
"Warren, stop!" A voice shrieked, and he was pulled off of me. "Max, you can't be serious! After what this prick did to m-"  
"Enough, lets just go." Max answered, and that scrawny, white bitch with blue hair dragged 'Gayram' out of the dormitory's entrance.  
However, the hipster-ho stayed, watching me as I sobbed on the floor, covered in blood and bruises.  
I put my hands over my face, hoping she'd go away and stop pitying me, but she kneeled next to me instead.  
"Nathan, are you alright?" She asked, brushing her light brown bangs out of her face.  
"Everybody hates me...everybody..." I whispered, still sobbing from the pain I was in.  
And it wasn't just physical.  
She put a hand on my arm, and I jerked it away.  
"Just...go..." I murmured, my lips swollen and red.  
She shook her head and walked away, but not towards the door.  
Max returned with a rag, and gestured for me to sit up.  
"I said go..."  
"Do I have to pick you up or what?" I couldn't tell if she was making a joke or irritated.  
I sat up as best as I could without hurting myself, which I don't see why I was avoiding pain.  
It was all I've ever felt.  
Max dabbed the rag on my cheek, and I winced.  
As much as I wanted to say something bitter as I always do, like call her a dyke, she was actually giving a shit right now.  
I couldn't turn that away, I suppose.  
Meanwhile, I knew Mark's plan for her and Chloe.  
Yet...I wasn't telling her, in my defense, if I did, I wouldn't be the only one who Mark would be after.  
But I might as well risk it, after all of the people who have died at the hands of me, and of that smug, perverted freak known as 'Mr.Jefferson".  
"Max."  
"Hm?"  
"Don't go to..."  
"To where...?"  
"The Vortex Club party." I quickly answered.  
Max raised an eyebrow.  
"He will be there.Don't go."  
She slowly nodded, but I don't think she believed me, or maybe she just didn't understand.  
No one would, not someone like her.  
-  
It was near time for the party to start, and I was in my dorm, looking through photos I had.  
Bondage, other photos Mark had taken, and a photo of that blue-haired skank when I drugged her here...  
Yeah, I know I am sick person, but there's more to it than just me being some kind of 'insane freak'.  
Shaking my head, I shoved the photos into a drawer, and headed out of the dorms.  
-  
Lights were beaming, music was blaring, and people were staring.  
A typical Vortex Club party for Nathan Prescott, for me.  
I looked around for Max, hoping I wasn't late.  
"Of course you aren't late, it started not too long ago, genius." I thought.  
I pushed past girls in bikinis way too small for them, and guys in swim shorts way too big for them.  
Disgusting, but yet I photographed so many of the girls here, well...he did, anyway.  
I made my way to the VIP section, and quickly made my way through the shitty set-up curtain that WAS the "VIP section" of this lame party.  
Victoria was talking with her slutty friends, as usual.  
"Victoria, have you...seen Max?"  
She turned to me, and smirked.  
"Max? What, is she like...your hispter-fuck buddy now?"  
"No, I need to talk to her."  
Vic made noise, guessing it was to show disgust but I wasn't sure.  
"She left just a bit ago, after Jefferson announced our "Everyday heroes contest winner".  
"FuckFuckFuckFuckfFuckFuck." I cursed, running back to the entrance, and out of the party.  
-  
I yanked the keys from the ignition, and hurriedly got out of my truck.  
"Where the fuck are you, you fucking douche..." I whispered.  
PEWWW.  
A quiet gunshot came from the distance, the fucker had a shitty silencer on that gun of his.  
I ran around the junkyard, I felt like I was going in circles after all, I was distracted by thoughts.  
All I could think of was Rachel, and not being able to save her from 'Mark Fuckerson'.  
Then I saw figures in the distance.


End file.
